La chica de Montefioralle
by IscreamwillfixIt
Summary: Todo lo que venía a su memoria cuando se encontraba sentado al piano, era ella, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo, sus ojos chocolates, la forma en que conocerla había hecho su vida algo mejor. Este One Shot es parte del evento de San Valentín de la página de FB "DrinnyZone. AU.


_**Deslinde de responsabilidad, el copyright y la marca registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros; y, en su caso, de J.K. Rowling.**_

_**Este one shot es parte del primer evento de San Valentín de la página de Facebook DrinnyZone, tomando la segunda imagen como inspiración para el desarrollo de este aporte.**_

**—**

_**La Chica de Montefioralle.**_

**—**

Las gotas seguían cayendo de forma constante como desde la primera hora de la mañana lo hacían. La música hacía un eco en la amplia habitación, mientras él seguía tocando las notas que estaban tan marcadas en su memoria de igual forma que su nombre, o su propia identidad; era la obra que más le había costado aprenderse, pero era tan testarudo que al final lo había logrado, contrario a lo que sus padres pedían, no había sido tras horas de matarse practicando, ni siquiera la había aprendido a tocar en aquel piano tan caro y tan antiguo como en el que ahora estaba sentado.

No.

Draco Malfoy había aprendido a tocar esa pieza, en el piano ubicado a mitad de un bar, que a simple vista parecía que podría infectarse con tan solo sentarse, o beber algo en aquellos vasos, aquel lugar alejado en Italia, donde había conocido a esa chica en un año bisiesto, aquel mes había sido el mejor de su vida.

_Se había topado con aquella hermosa chica inglesa, que intentaba ocultar su acento, para mezclarse bien entre los lugareños, tan dulce y tan encantadora, atendiendo con una sonrisa, no comprendía como, sólo sabía que aquello había sido inmediato y mutuo, nunca se había dejado llevar, era tan meticuloso, tenía todo planeado, sus conciertos comenzaban a venderse por sí solos, en cuestión de segundos se agotaban las entradas, y estaba huyendo de lo que había sido su vida y su sueño por años, todo por una pieza que se negaba a salir, tenía oído, mente y dedos diestros, pero en esa siempre fallaba._

"_Normalmente la gente pide algo". Musitó la pelirroja, con esa mirada chocolate brillante._

"_Sí, un whisky, de preferencia, en un vaso limpio"._

_La chica tomó un vaso, sirvió el líquido en él, y lo puso delante de Draco; que se limitó a elevar una ceja, poco confiado, la observó, tenía una sonrisa diminuta, extendió la mano, le quitó el objeto y bebió el líquido, sirvió más, y volvió a dejarlo frente a él._

"_Si te mueres, me muero". Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó._

_Draco la observó sobre su hombro, había ido a atender a los demás clientes, así que observó de nuevo el vaso y lo bebió, girándose un poco, para concentrarse en aquel piano tan viejo que seguía de pie por alguna clase de milagro._

"_Dime algo ¿funciona ese piano?" La cuestionó cuando se colocó de nuevo detrás de la barra._

"_Nadie lo ha tocado desde que compré este lugar". Admitió._

"_Entonces tienes un piano en un lugar así ¿por qué razón?"_

"_Me lo regalaron con la compra del bar". Se encogió de hombros. "No sé tocarlo, por las condiciones en las que está, dudo que alguien lo hubiese comprado"._

"_¿Puedo ver si funciona?"_

"_Te advierto, se ven amables, pero no les gustan los extraños y si no eres bueno, te sacarán a palos"._

"_Me arriesgaré"._

"_De acuerdo"._

_Después de unos cuantos arreglos, la música llenó el bar, los lugareños se quedaron callados, observando al extraño rubio tocar, pero no se percató de ello, estaba tan concentrado, que todo a su alrededor desapareció._

"_Riva ¿de dónde te has sacado a este?"_

_Draco abrió los ojos, observó a un lado, un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes estaba delante de la barra, la pelirroja sonrió, encantada, mientras perdía de vista al rubio para concentrarse en el hombre al que no había visto llegar._

"_Ha llegado solo, no sé de donde venga". Aceptó._

"_Pues este lugar es bueno, sólo espera a que se corra la voz, y será el bar más concurrido, tus hermosos ojos no será lo único por lo que vengan aquí, Riva"._

_Riva, ese nombre no le sonaba común, pero ella tampoco lo era, así que iban de la mano, observó al hombre inclinarse en la barra hasta ella, que simplemente perdió la sonrisa y se alejó un poco, dedicándose a los vasos sucios._

"_Al parecer tu piano no está tan muerto". Informó, dejando de tocar y sentándose de nuevo a la barra, la joven lo observó sobre su hombro._

"_Sí, puedo verlo, eres muy bueno ¿te lo habían dicho?"_

_Draco sonrió, se estaba consolidando, tenía 24 años, no era una joven promesa, pero estaba tocando la cima en ese momento, claro que le habían dicho que era bueno, mejor que eso, pero no iba a presumirlo, por mucho que quería._

"_No". Musitó._

"_Pues eres muy bueno ¿cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte en Montefioralle?"_

"_No lo sé, no he pensado en eso"._

"_Bueno, podrías quedarte, y tocar en el bar". Tanto Draco como Riva observaron al chico._

"_Es su bar ¿no es así?" Frunció el cejo._

"_Sí, lo es, pero Riva es demasiado tímida para pedírtelo, mientras no sepas si te vas o te quedas, puedes tocar aquí, se ve que te gusta el piano"._

"_Algo, pero es ella la que tiene que decidirlo, y no sé si me vaya mañana o en una semana"._

"_Eres bienvenido para tocar en mi bar las veces que quieras". Le sonrió._

"_Gracias ¿Riva?"_

"_Riva". Aceptó con una sonrisa coqueta, que no le agradó al varón junto a Draco._

"_Cerveza". La distrajo._

"_Claro". Negó alejándose de ellos._

"_Te dejaré en claro algo, desde que Riva llegó a Montefioralle, puse mis ojos en ella, así que mejor mantén tu estadía sin accidentes ¿te queda claro?"_

"_Ella decide en quién poner los ojos, y aceptar a quién prefiere que los ponga en ella"._

"_Sólo toma mi advertencia como cortesía, británico". Golpeó fuertemente su hombro, tomó la cerveza que la pelirroja le tendió y se alejó._

_Draco observó el reloj, cerca de las once, el lugar se llenó, así que pagó el trago y se fue del lugar, con una extraña sensación por no poder decir adiós, pero tanto la pelirroja como las cuatro personas del personal estaban bastante atareadas, sería estúpido distraerla sólo para despedirse._

—

_La pelirroja observó la caja, con las cartas que le había enviado su mejor amiga Luna, había salido de Inglaterra hacía dos años, y usado el dinero que su tía le había heredado para comprar aquel lugar, al dejar su hogar en Londres, había dejado todo atrás, desde su nombre, hasta su identidad, había dejado de ser Ginny Weasley, ahora la gente de Montefioralle le conocía como Riva, y sólo así._

_Frunció el ceño cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta, se puso un suéter que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y bajó, el rubio de bonitos ojos grises estaba de pie frente a ella; le sonrió divertida, pensó que no lo volvería a ver._

"_Eres bastante habilidosa". Murmuró, con aquel acento que echaba mucho de menos._

"_Bueno, podría excusarme, pero mis mañas son muy efectivas, o eres demasiado confianzudo"._

"_Quizá las dos"._

"_¿Tienes planes para hoy?" _

_La mirada del rubio bajó de sus ojos chocolate, hasta el resto de su cuerpo; cosa que no la molestó, contrario de cuando la observaba Massimo, le sonrió cuando el contacto visual volvió._

"_Nada". Respondió._

"_¿Nada?" Rió. "No sé cómo tomarlo, como si no tienes nada que hacer, o no hay nada que te agrade a la vista"._

"_El tipo de ayer dijo que eras tímida, pero estoy comenzando a dudar de eso"._

"_Bueno, no me has dicho tu nombre"._

"_Draco". Respondió._

"_Draco". Repitió, con una sonrisa. "Te queda"._

"_Podría decirte lo mismo, pero no recuerdo haber conocido a una Riva, antes"._

"_Soy la primera que conoces, querrás decir, no es como si yo fuese topándome con alguien llamado Draco a cada esquina"._

"_Te estás burlando de mi nombre"._

"_No, me gusta tu nombre, Dragón ¿qué tan acorde va tu nombre con tu personalidad?"_

"_Bueno, Riva, las chicas dicen que soy ardiente ¿opinas lo mismo?" Ella sonrió._

"_Los dragones escupen fuego, son peligrosos y dominantes ¿qué tiene que ver eso con lo ardiente?" _

"_Nunca he visto un dragón, no puedo decírtelo"._

"_Es una lástima"._

—

_Draco observó a su alrededor, Riva atendía con buena cara a las personas que iban al bar, pero ese tipo castaño seguía bastante interesado en ella, a pesar del claro rechazo que recibía, eso lo molestaba a niveles que le sorprendían, y no lo comprendía._

"_Toma". Le sonrió la pelirroja._

"_No canto, no es como si necesitara esto". Soltó en un tono brusco, mientras seguía con la pieza al piano._

"_Ah, dejas ver ese temperamento". Se burló. "Bastante acorde, en realidad"._

_El constante coqueteo de su parte cuando se movía de un lado a otro en el bar, no pasó desapercibido para algunos de los presentes, algo le decía que Riva realmente no era así, y que él tenía que interesarle realmente._

"_Te veré en unas horas, Riva"._

"_Gracias Chiara, descansa"._

"_Igual". Elevó las cejas y sonrió en dirección a Draco._

"_¿Dónde te estás hospedando?" Curioseo. _

"_Cerca de aquí, es un lugar tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí"._

"_Tengo una habitación extra"._

"_A tu amigo no le gustará"._

"_Massimo no me preocupa"._

"_Massimo". Se burló._

"_Draco es causa de burlas aquí, así que no seas tan británico"._

_La música se detuvo, se puso de pie y fue hasta la barra, ya que ella había ido hasta la caja, para hacer el corte, él sujetó la botella de whisky escoses y sirvió un vaso, ella no le prestó atención, realmente era hermosa, pensó Draco._

"_¿Ya sabes cuánto tiempo te quedarás en Montefioralle?"_

"_No"._

_No tenía pendientes, su próximo concierto no estaba aún agendado gracias a su mala ejecución de aquella pieza, pero tarde o temprano, tendría que volver a su vida, que no era en ese lugar._

"_Me duele aceptarlo, pero Massimo tenía razón, mis ganancias han incrementado, y sólo has estado una semana aquí"._

"_Así que quieres contratarme"._

"_Por eso mismo te pregunto, cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte, y donde te hospedas"._

"_Sólo negocios lo tuyo"._

"_¿Te hice creer lo contrario?" Sonrió divertida._

"_Para nada"._

"_Me alegro"._

_Ginny se giró, dejó una cantidad básica en la caja, y guardó lo demás en un sobre, su pequeño escondite estaba en su habitación, no desconfiaba en el rubio, por alguna extraña razón, posiblemente era la atracción difícil de ocultar que sentía por él, de nuevo estaba bajando las barreras, de nuevo estaba dejando que alguien le gustara, un extraño, que había llegado hacía poco a la ciudad._

"_No contestaste". Retomó el tema, se giró de nuevo hasta él, para darse cuenta de que no le había quitado la vista de encima._

"_La verdad es que me agrada pasar el tiempo aquí, sin compromiso de nada"._

"_Bien, entonces ¿tocarás el piano mientras te quedes en Montefioralle? La habitación quedará como pago"._

"_El desayuno, comida y cena irán incluidas, supongo"._

"_La bebida también". Sonrió._

"_Bebo mucho". Soltó en tono neutral._

"_Tengo buen ingreso gracias a ti, la concurrencia femenina también ha aumentado". Le guiñó un ojo._

"_No estoy interesado en una relación, tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como para distraerme con una mujer"._

"_Yo sólo te decía, así que bien, te mostraré la habitación, sígueme"._

_Draco la dejó subir un poco más antes de seguirla, tenía un buen trasero, y no quería privarse de aquella vista, sonrió, era una lástima que ella sólo pensara en negocios, estaba cerrado a las relaciones serias, pero una aventura fugaz mientras perdía el tiempo, no estaría mal._

"_Es pequeña, pero no creo que necesites mucho"._

"_Está bien, mientras tenga donde dormir, y sea cómodo, no me quejaré"._

_La mirada de Draco fue hasta el pasillo, había otras dos puertas, pudo imaginar que la continua a donde se quedaría era el baño, y la otra, al final del pasillo, sería la de ella, la luz del fondo tenía que ser la parte común._

"_Será una guía rápida". Murmuró Ginny. "Tu habitación". Lo sujetó de la mano y lo jaló. "El baño". Señaló la puerta contigua. "Mi habitación Y". Lo soltó, encendió la luz._

_La habitación era tan grande como para que la cocina, un pequeño comedor y una sala de tres sofás medianos y una televisión se vieran bien, sin ser una caja de zapatos, todo el piso era del tamaño de un closet de cuarto de huéspedes en la Mansión de su familia._

"_Que descanses, Draco"._

—

_Ginny estaba viendo por la ventana, el día era bastante bueno, levantó la vista hasta el hombre que se puso a su lado, tenía el cabello en su estado natural, nada de laca, así que pequeños mechones caían sobre sus ojos._

"_Hay café recién hecho". Informó ella._

_No sabía que había pasado en las últimas horas en que se despidió de él antes de ir a dormir, sin embargo, él estaba tan cerca de ella, que su aliento se mezcló con el de ella._

"_No me he lavado los dientes, así que no vayas a quejarte". Murmuró él._

_Ginny rió divertida, bajó la vista, dejó la taza de café en el alfeizar, y sus labios se unieron casi de inmediato, la lengua de Draco se introdujo en la boca de la joven, la sujetó del cuello, acercándola._

_A tientas, hizo la taza y las macetas a un lado, para que ella pudiese sentarse en el alfeizar, mientras Ginny desabotonaba sus pantalones y bajaba la bragueta, separó las piernas para que él quedara entre ellas, sus manos tibias de él se colocaron en sus muslos, ascendiendo y subiendo el camisón de seda rosa, sacó su miembro por la abertura del bóxer, hizo a un lado las bragas de la pelirroja y se adentró en ella sin esperar un poco más al confirmar que estaba lo suficiente lubricada como para no lastimarla._

_Sintió el frío de los vidrios de la ventana, mientras él hacía el vaivén más rápido, se mordió el labio inferior, disimulando los gemidos, los labios de Draco buscaron los de ella, el beso fue apasionado, aumentando la penetración._

_Los tirantes del camisón resbalaron de los hombros de la chica, así que Draco aprovechó eso, para bajarlo a la cintura, dejando los senos al descubierto, el color rosa de los pezones le hizo sonreír, era del mismo color de aquel camisón._

_La sintió estremecerse ante el orgasmo, él lo alcanzó también unos segundos después, el cuello de la pelirroja olía delicioso, mientras que su cabello olía a flores silvestres, sonrió, depositó un suave beso en su hombro, abandonó su interior, se acomodó la ropa, ella siguió su ejemplo al bajar del alfeizar._

"_Vaya". Murmuró ella. "Sin duda ha sido, no lo sé, bastante bueno"._

"_¿Hace cuánto que no tienes sexo?" Interrogó._

"_Se nota". Se burló._

"_Sólo un poco, además, no sabes como he estado"._

"_Has estado excelente". _

"_No contestaste mi pregunta"._

"_¿Importa?"_

"_La verdad es que no"._

—

Draco levantó la vista, saliendo de sus recuerdos, había errado una nota, y sin duda hizo que su madre volteara a verla, consternada, hacía cuatro años que eso no pasaba, desde que había vuelto en Marzo de hacía cuatro años, con aquella pieza dominada por completo, jamás había vuelto a equivocarse.

"Lo lamento". Se disculpó.

"Ya es tarde". Sonrió incómoda la rubia. "Es mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana es el evento, no puedes verte agotado".

"Sí, tienes razón".

Tomó una ducha, con los recuerdos de Riva en la mente, hacía cuatro años exactamente desde que la había conocido, que la había usado para mejorar al piano, y cuando lo hizo, salió de aquel sitio de Montefioralle, dejándola atrás, y se había marchado así, porque había estado a nada de olvidarse de todo, había musitado un te amo, después de que tuviesen sexo en el piano, era un extraño fetiche que tenían, él intentaba practicar, al mismo tiempo que ella se movía sobre él, llevándolo a la locura.

Había sido el mejor mes de su vida; quería volver a verla, pero habían pasado tantos años.

—

Draco observó su reflejo en el espejo, odiaba aquel traje blanco, sin embargo, era el color con que le habían dicho que querían que fuera, no podía negarse a ir; quien le había contratado, era algo así como el favorito de la Reina, no en termino literal, pero sí lo más parecido, era su compromiso.

Llegó al lugar ¿qué imbécil se comprometería en un 14 de febrero? Bueno, él había tenido sólo un buen día de San Valentín, y había sido con esa hermosa pelirroja, tan hermosa e inolvidable.

La gente que organizaba el evento lo hizo entrar por la parte trasera, era una sorpresa para la prometida, así que no puso objeciones, se acomodó el espantoso traje color blanco, avanzó hasta el piano y comenzó a tocar la pieza favorita de la prometida, de la que más tocaba en aquel bar.

La pista quedaría justo frente a él, claro que estaría en un balcón, viendo todo desde arriba, salvo que en ese momento había una tela escondiéndolo, el compromiso sería en un restaurante, y después llegarían ahí, era una idea bastante fuera de lo común, pero él no era nadie para juzgar.

Draco escuchó la palabrería del prometido, escuchó los aplausos y comenzó a tocar otra de las piezas elegidas, ni siquiera se percató en qué momento la tela cayó, pero cuando terminó de tocar, ya no había nada separándolo de los invitados, salvo la altura.

"Los prometidos piden que se quede". Le informó la organizadora.

"Sólo un rato, tengo cosas que preparar para…".

La música que sonaba en ese momento, era una que no conocía, pero la mayoría estaba bailando, se acercó al barandal, una hermosa pelirroja estaba al centro del salón, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras el hombre la alejaba y volvía a acercarla a su cuerpo, moviendo las caderas de forma divertida.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Malfoy?" Lo cuestionó la chica.

No contestó, se quedó observándola, Riva, la chica de Montefioralle estaba ahí, a mitad de la pista, con el cabello más largo, y un hermoso vestido dorado, sabía que era inglesa, su falso acento italiano no lo había engañado, pero ¿qué hacía en aquel lugar?

Bajó cuando la vio abandonar la pista, divertida, sujetando al varón de cabellos azabaches, se interpuso en su camino, colisionando con ella por poco, la sonrisa y la cara de felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como lo vio, pero él se sintió vivo de nuevo.

"Hola". Saludó.

"Lo lamento ¿se conocen?" Cuestionó el chico.

"No".

"Sí". Vociferaron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Sí o no?" Se rió el hombre.

"Riva". La nombró.

"¿Riva?" El otro hombre soltó una carcajada. "Creo que sí estás confundido".

"Bastante". Murmuró ella.

"Montefioralle, hace cuatro años, un bar, el piano del bar". Estaba siendo vago con los detalles, por respeto a ella, pero por la forma en que él la sujetaba, quería ser más explícito".

"¿Monte qué?" Cuestionó ella. "No comprendo".

"En la toscana, Ginny".

"Ah, la toscana". Sonrió ella divertida.

"¿Ginny?" Elevó una ceja.

"Tu madre nos asesinará si no volvemos, no hay compromiso, sin comprometidos".

"Sí, vamos".

Le dedicó una mirada incómoda a Draco y se alejó jalada del otro varón, buscó a alguien de los organizadores, quería solucionar su confusión.

"Disculpa ¿podrías decirme quién es la chica pelirroja que está con ese hombre?"

"Ah, ella es Ginevra Weasley, y está con Harry Potter".

"Están comprometidos".

"Él sí, ella no, ella es la hermana del mejor amigo del señor Potter".

"Claro, gracias". Sonrió divertido.

_Ginevra Weasley, _aquel nombre iba mejor con ella, no tenía idea de porqué le había mentido respecto a su nombre, cuando habían compartido algo más que una simple charla ¿por qué habría de ocultar su verdadero nombre?

Cuando la volvió a ubicar, estaba nerviosa, con una copa en la mano, y un cigarrillo en la otra, aun recordaba cómo le había enseñado a sostener uno, aquel vicio había sido enseñado por él, sonrió, acercándose cautelosamente a ella.

"Así que en realidad te llamas, Ginevra Weasley". Ella se giró hasta él.

"Lo cierto es que nunca pensé que fueses tú al piano". Argumentó, dándole la espalda.

"No sé si significa que mejore o empeoré ¿me iluminas?" Sonrió.

"La verdad, es que había desechado todo recuerdo de ti, en los últimos cuatro años".

"¿No es curioso, que volvemos a encontrarnos justamente en un febrero, de año bisiesto?"

"La verdad no, a veces tenemos suerte, otras veces, como en este año, no".

"Para mí es la mejor de las suertes volver a verte".

Ella sonrió, bajó el rostro y negó, no había duda de que sabía quién era, en algún momento, en esos cuatro años, se enteró que no era un simple fan del piano, sino un gran concertista, y aquel comportamiento era muestra de eso, quería pensar, que de no saberlo, estaría feliz de verlo.

"Quise volver". Murmuró. "Pero la forma en la que salí de Montefioralle, me hizo creer que no era buena idea".

"Al menos algo de cordura tienes".

"No estaba preparado para una relación estable, te lo dije".

"Y nadie te está reprochando eso". Soltó ofendida. "Supe que no era nada importante para ti desde un inicio, no era más que una simple aventura, tuviste el valor de decirlo desde el inicio, fui yo, la que…".

"¿La qué?" Elevó una ceja.

"Estaba pasando por un mal momento en mi vida, cuando decidí dejar Inglaterra en mi pasado, tenía todo lo que quería en ese lugar alejado de mi familia, por dos años creí que nada me haría querer abandonar eso, pero un primero de febrero un tipo apareció en mi bar, pidió probar el piano, y volvió al día siguiente cuando le dejé una nota que pensé que ignoraría".

"También ha sido el mejor febrero de mi vida, Riva". Sonrió y negó. "Ginevra".

"De todos los meses en que pudiste llegar a mi vida, elegiste el más corto". Se burló. "Fue efímero lo que vivimos, algo que sólo pasa una vez en la vida".

"¿Vas a volver?"

"Sí, ese es el plan, sólo vine por el compromiso de Harry, pero me iré".

"¿Cuándo supiste que no era un simple chico ingles buscando aventura?"

"Una semana después de que te fuiste, la voz se corrió, llegaron preguntando por el concertista Draco Malfoy, en ese momento comprendí porque el flujo de gente aumentó, nadie quiso decirlo, creo que por temor a que les cobrara las cosas al doble".

Se miraron un momento en silencio, Draco no tenía la menor idea de qué podía pasar por la mente de ella, pero en la de él, todo era sobre lo hermosa que estaba, sus labios pintados, su cuello pálido salpicado de pecas, la boca se le resecó al recordar la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja frente a él, la intensidad de su mirada, como si ella estuviese pensando en lo mismo.

"Déjame invitarte a algún lugar".

"Contrario de ti, no voy a quedarme".

"Mañana…".

"Mi vuelo sale en unas horas". Contestó seria.

"Entonces ahora".

"No puedo irme, vine exclusivamente a este evento, y contrario de ti, no suelo dejar a las personas colgadas sin siquiera decir adiós".

"Entonces, concédeme una pieza".

Draco no le permitió rechazarlo, la llevó hasta la pista, y la sujetó de la cintura, acercándola a él, esa cercanía la había echado de menos, no era la primera vez que compartían un baile, aun recordaba mejor que nadie aquel bar después de cerrar, en el que no siempre se dejaban llevar por aquella pasión _efímera. _

—

Ginny Weasley observó por la ventana, volvía a ser febrero, había pasado un año desde su encuentro con Draco en Londres, y después de aquel baile, se había alejado, y de nuevo él no la había seguido, o mejor dicho, esa vez no la siguió, como decidió marcharse hacía cinco años atrás.

La gente en la calle estaba alegre, había organizado un evento de San Valentín, no porque a ella le fuese mal, significaba que al resto de Montefioralle también, incluso Massimo había dejado de insistirle, y lo agradecía.

Bajó bañada y un poco arreglada para el evento, la tarde avanzó rápido, ya que había mucha gente, más de la que había esperado, todo el mundo se quedó callado, cuando alguien entró al bar, así que ella observó a sus empleados y frunció el ceño.

"Oye disculpa ¿el piano funciona?" Ella sonrió al rubio que se puso frente a ella.

"No lo sé, yo no sé tocarlo".

"No pude volver antes". Murmuró. "Pero ten por seguro, que no tengo a donde ir de ahora en adelante, porque todo lo que quiero, es a la chica de Montefioralle".


End file.
